This application requests support to enable Marshall University School of Medicine to develop, implement, and evaluate an interdisciplinary preventive cardiology teaching program. The primary objective of the proposal is to develop a high quality educational program in which the acquisition and development of knowledge, skills, values, and attitudes central to preventive cardiology are emphasized in the undergraduate medical curriculum. A second objective is to enhance the preventive cardiology knowledge, skills, values, and attitudes of the residents in Medicine, Family and Community Health, and Pediatrics. This application also proposes mechanisms for enhancing the professional development of the principal investigator. Finally, the proposal aims to insure the continuation of the preventive cardiology program at the end of the grant period. Strategies for achieving these objectives include: 1) the development of a Preventive Cardiology Advisory Board and Interdisciplinary teaching committee; 2) the comprehensive and serial assessments of knowledge, attitudes, and cardiovascular risk factors in all entering medical students and targeted residents; 3) the integration of preventive cardiology into basic sciences and clinical years; 4) summer externships in preventive cardiology for two students annually; 5) the development of a Preventive Cardiology Risk Reduction Center as a senior elective; 6) the development of a series of in-service lectures and demonstrations for clinical clerks and residents; 7) the development of a Preventive Cardiology Educational Videotape Library for use as a teaching tool, a source of reference, and for purposes of program evaluation. A multicomponent evaluation plan is also proposed. Program effectiveness will be evaluated primarily by student change with respect to preventive cardiology risk factors, knowledge, skills values, attitudes, and clinical practice behaviors. Evaluation methods will include traditional testing, videotaped skills assessments, and subjective judgements by faculty. Students, residents, and faculty will be asked to subjectively evaluate the impact and effectiveness of the preventive cardiology program.